Ley-Line
by Angchin
Summary: Bertemu bocah lelaki, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, berteman, dan merasakan cinta. Hanyalah garis kecil yang menjadi kisah singkat bagi kehidupan Kurapika. AU


_Dunia ini luas. Tapi, apakah hanya ada sedikit garis kecil untuk menjalaninya?_

_Pertemanan yang tidak terelakkan, cinta yang mengalir bagai arus, hanyalah sebuah siklus._

_Alur kehidupan dimana kebohongan harus berperan, dan mungkin mengambil alih didalamnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ley-Line**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter**

**by Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Genre : Romance-Family-Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : KuraKuro**

**Warning : FemKurapika, OOC, Pance, For this chapter; full Kurapika POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Maysa**

* * *

"Hey, kau yakin? Target kita seorang ibu yang ada disana?"

"Iya, lihat saja aksesoris yang dipakainya!"

Diam. Tak ada sepercikpun terbersit keinginanku untuk mengetahui apa sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang laki-laki yang entah seperti apa rupa dan dimana letak mereka berada. Tidak peduli, bahkan sedikitpun tidak ingin aku mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan orang-orang itu. Karna bagiku, itu tidak ada kepentingannya denganku. Aku hanya terus diam terduduk dibangku taman ini, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari objek yang sedang kukerjakan.

"Baiklah, kau yang beraksi dan aku akan menunggumu disana."

"Yeah! Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Oke!"

Walaupun hanya mendengarnya, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Menunggu,

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berdecak, entah karena apa. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita,

"Kau! Kau pencuri! Tolong! Tolong! Pencuri!"

Wanita itu berteriak, walaupun aku tak melihatnya. Tapi telingaku sudah bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Yeah! Ini gawat!"

"Sudahlah lari saja!"

Aku bisa merasakan itu, derap langkah beberapa orang dengan sangat cepat dan terburu-buru. Sepertinya, mereka sedang berlari. Aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Hei nak, apa kau melihat kearah mana dua orang pria tadi pergi?"

Sepertinya didepanku sedang berdiri seorang pria bertubuh besar, yah aku tidak yakin, karena sedari tadi aku terus diam menunduk. Dia bertanya kepadaku, haruskah aku menjawabnya? Tapi, itu bukanlah urusanku. Aku tak peduli dengan hal apapun yang bukan kepentinganku.

Aku lebih memilih diam tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih."

Pria itu berkata, dan di detik selanjutnya dia melangkah pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mendengus sebal,

Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Kurasa aku tidak melakukan hal apapun, bahkan menggeleng memberikan sebuah isyarat kepadanya pun tidak. Aku hanya mendengar, bukan menyaksikan seperti apa kronologis kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pantaskah pria tadi berterima kasih kepadaku? Aneh!

Mungkin, bisa saja sebelumnya aku menghentikan aksi kedua laki-laki itu-yah pencuri lebih tepatnya. Tapi aku tidak simpati sedikitpun dengan si korban, yah seorang ibu yang mungkin saja sedang menangis disana. Entahlah, berhari-hari aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk duduk dibangku taman ini, aku tahu, kupikir itu karma buat orang seperti itu,

"Gelang? Kalungku! Tas! Itu semua perhiasan termahal! Tolong, kumohon.."

"Maaf nyonya, kami sudah mencari sebisa kami, tapi pelaku kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak,"

Aku masih bisa mendengar rengekan wanita itu yang mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Yah, sampah yang selalu mementingkan,

"Cih, Materi!"

Aku berdecak sebal, kupikir itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak garis kecil yang sedang terjadi di detik atau di waktu yang sama saat ini. Bahkan hanya dengan duduk diam disini aku bisa berkali-kali menyaksikan dan mendengar itu. Yah aku sangat muak dengan orang-orang egois seperti itu. Orang yang selalu mementingkan materi, membanggakan gelar, status, dan sebagainya dari mayoritas kebanyakan.

"Kakak, kumohon belikan aku es krim yang ada disana yah,"

"Duduk diam dan tunggu disini!"

"Baik!"

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut coklat duduk menghampiri disampingku, aku tahu, dia sedang menunggu kakaknya untuk kembali kesini.

Tapi, entah sudah berapa lama, aku merasa risih dengan kehadirannya duduk disampingku. Bocah itu begitu antusias untuk memandangku-melihat apa yang saat ini sedang kukerjakan. Memperhatikan setiap detail jari-jariku menyusuri warna-warna yang tercecer kedalam kanvas ini.

Aku menoleh sesaat kepadanya, mencoba memberinya tatapan sedingin mungkin. Tapi yang kulihat, bocah itu begitu terpaku memandangi apa yang sedang kukerjakan saat ini.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ketika bocah itu menyadari akan tatapanku.

"Lukisanmu indah," komentarnya.

Sepertinya bocah itu bicara mengarah kepadaku, karna tak ada siapapun yang duduk disini selain diriku dan dia.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

Bocah itu bertanya kepadaku, tapi aku hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Kakak, kau bisu y-"

"Diamlah."

Dengan cepat aku menyela perkataannya dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Bagiku, anak kecil hanyalah seorang pengganggu licik yang merepotkan. Aku tidak begitu menyukai anak kecil.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku bosan, kakakku lama sekali jadi apakah aku boleh melihat lukisanmu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Sepertinya bocah ini begitu kekeh, dia memandangku dengan tatapan memohon, seperti kucing manis yang memuakkan.

"Hn." Aku berguman pelan tanda menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Dari nada suaranya, aku yakin bocah itu begitu kegirangan. Hanya karna sebuah lukisan yang bahkan tidak seberapa berartinya bagiku?

"Sini," ucapnya seraya menyambar lukisan itu dari tanganku.

Menyebalkan! Kupikir bocah ini tidak konsisten dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bilang lihat, bukan menyentuhnya." Kataku sinis sambil merebut paksa lukisanku kembali.

"Eh? Kau ini sensitif sekali! Nanti gak cantik lagi loh kak!"

Dia mengejekku atau apa?

"Kau hebat! Air mancur, pohon besar, lampu taman, dan segala latar yang ada disana kau lukis tanpa memperhatikannya," dia berkata dengan sedikit nada ceria diucapannya. Kuakui aku memang sudah sangat hapal dengan letak dan keadaan wilayah taman ini.

"Siapa namamu kak?" dia bertanya. Aku hanya diam, bahkan tak menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir orang dewasa itu menyedihkan. Bertingkah layaknya orang penting, hanya menganggap anak kecil seperti pelengkap yang tidak berguna."

Bingo! Dan kau salah satu dari sekian banyak anak kecil itu. Tapi menurutku, tidak se-menyedihkan itu, walaupun mungkin hidupku begitu menyedihkan.

"Kakakku salah satunya,"

Dia berujar lagi, aku sedikit meragukan bocah ini. Dia berbicara sendiri tanpa ku tanggapi sedari tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli walaupun kau mengacuhkan anak kecil sepertiku, aku yakin kau orang baik."

Tegar sekali, Eh? Orang baik? Bocah yang sok tahu!

"Aku percaya, ada banyak orang baik disekitar kita, tapi tak semua orang baik itu mau menerima kita sebagai diri kita sendiri" bocah itu berkata lagi.

Haruskah aku pergi dari bangku taman ini? Aku benar-benar merasa risih. Aku memicingkan mataku sekilas, tatapan bocah itu begitu sendu memandang lurus seperti menerawang.

Tunggu dulu, dari penampilan fisik pasti Sembilan, ah tidak! Sepuluh. Yah aku yakin umurnya pasti Sepuluh.

"Umurmu Sepuluh" ucapku datar, entah hanya seperti menebak atau bertanya kepadanya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memastikan suatu hal.

"Hampir Sembilan tepatnya," dia menjawab.

Meleset! Biasanya aku jarang salah dalam menebak.

"Kupikir, tadi kau begitu mengacuhkanku. Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakan umurku?"

Memangnya aku bertanya? Kurasa aku hanya menebak.

"Tidak wajar, bahkan sangat jarang untuk bocah seumuranmu berbicara seperti itu." balasku datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari lukisan yang saat ini sedang kukerjakan.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya. Aku baru pertama kali berbicara seperti itu hanya kepadamu kak" ujarnya sedikit tersenyum.

Itu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku. Dasar anak kecil yang sok bijak! Dan kali ini aku lebih memilih diam tak menanggapinya lagi.

"Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan. Yah walaupun cuek dan pelit hanya untuk memberitahukan namanya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Jadi apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Maysa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas yang saat ini sedang kukerjakan. Sambil menghela nafas berat, aku menoleh menatap bocah itu. Sepertinya aku harus meluangkan lebih lama waktu berhargaku untuk mendengarkan bocah ini mengoceh.

Sial!

Saat ini, aku hanya berharap agar kakaknya segera kembali dan mengajaknya pulang!

"Tidak usah sekesal itu, kakakku sebentar lagi juga kembali" ucapnya.

Eh? Kenapa dia tahu apa yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan? Tapi, apa pedulinya untukku! Itu bagus, berarti tidak lama lagi dia akan segera pergi dari sini, lebih cepat lebih baik, aku hanya harus sabar menunggu.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Maysa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku heran, walaupun aku diam tak menanggapinya, tapi bocah ini tidak peka dan selalu berbicara mengusikku. Oh yah sifat alami anak-anak yang menyebalkan!

"Terserah." Dan akhirnya aku hanya menjawab cuek. Asalkan dia tidak mengocehkan hal-hal yang sangat berisik lebih dari ini.

"Maysa, kau tahu kenapa aku ingin memanggilmu Maysa?" dia bertanya lagi.

Ingin tahu? Kurasa tidak sama sekali! Aku terkejut, sekarang dia memanggilku hanya dengan nama.

Tapi, aku masih tetap diam.

"Rambut pirangmu, bakat yang kau punya, dia juga cantik, ah tapi rambutnya panjang bukan sepundak dan dia juga tidak cuek sepertimu. Yah, kau mengingatkanku dengan Maysa." Ujarnya.

Itu bagus! Kau memberitahukan alasan yang mungkin logis, atau hanya pemikiran semu seorang anak kecil? Itu tidak penting bagiku! Tapi satu hal, aku paling tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain!

"Kau mau 'kan menjadi Maysa-ku selamanya?"

Bocah itu berkata seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapanku. Tanda sebuah janji? Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Segelintir dari sekian banyak orang, kau sama saja dengan orang-orang itu," ujarnya seraya menarik kembali jari kelingkingnya dari hadapanku.

Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan raut wajah bocah itu saat ini. Karna sedari tadi aku hanya terpaku dengan lukisanku. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, aku yakin dia sedikit kecewa karna tak ku tanggapi.

Dengan sedikit helaan nafas, aku berpikir sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan bocah ini.

"Segelintir dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus aku yang jadi Maysa-mu itu?" balasku mengulangi setengah ucapannya. Yah aku membalasnya karna aku begitu penasaran.

"Jika saja aku punya kesempatan untuk memilih siapa yang harus jadi Maysa-ku, tapi aku tidak seberuntung itu." Dia berkata seraya menunduk menatap tanah. Aku bisa merasakan nada sedih disetiap kata-katanya barusan.

"Kuakui kau benar-benar sangat cerewet. Tapi, kau berbicara layaknya perkataan orang dewasa. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Kakakmu? Ayahmu? Atau ib-"

"Kupikir sifat cerewet itu wajar untuk seorang anak kecil sepertiku, aku minta maaf bila itu membuatmu risih, Maysa." Dia berkata seraya menyela ucapanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan memakluminya. "Dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengajariku, aku hanya melihat." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, meniru" balasku datar.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak meniru, aku hanya memahaminya saja." Ucapnya gusar.

"Oh,"

"Maysa-"

"Satu lagi, Berhenti memanggilku Maysa!" dengan cepat aku menyela ucapannya.

"Kau tidak konsisten! Tadi kau bilang 'Terserah' " dia berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan nada diucapannya.

Aku memang bodoh! Dia berbalik menyekak-ku sekarang.

"Nah Maysa, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu,"

"Hn?" gumanku tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang benar-benar penting untukmu, Keluarga? Persahabatan? Atau hubungan cinta?" tanyanya, dan dia juga menatapku dengan sorot mata yang terlihat serius.

Oh aku benar-benar tersentak kali ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil berumur Sembilan tahun punya pemikiran seperti itu. Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang mungkin sulit untuk sebagian orang menjawabnya. Tapi bagiku,

"Tidak ada." Balasku dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai proses pembelajaran diri. Jadi, apakah semua orang dewasa selalu bersikap seperti itu? Tidak begitu peduli dan selalu egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Apa kau terlalu egois tidak peduli terhadap keluarga, sahabat atau pacarmu, mungkin?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Kali ini aku benar-benar menghentikan seluruh aktivitas yang saat ini sedang kukerjakan-yah melukis. Setelah aku membereskan semua alat-alat lukisku, aku segera menghadap menatapnya. Aku begitu terkesan dengan cara berbicara bocah yang ada disampingku ini, dan sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik untuk berbincang-bincang lebih jauh dengannya.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri yang membenci anak kecil, tapi kupikir sedikit pengecualian dengannya tidaklah begitu masalah buatku. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia hanyalah anak-anak yang masih butuh proses untuk dibimbing,

"Nah, sebelumnya apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" ucapku seraya memperdekat jarak dudukku dengannya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan namaku asalkan kau juga memberitahukan nama aslimu, walaupun aku akan tetap memanggilmu Maysa" dia berkata sambil membalikkan badannya kearahku. Dan kali ini aku sudah sangat dekat berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Kurapika Kuruta" Ucapku memberitahunya.

"Pairo." balasnya.

"Nah Pairo, berhubung dengan pertanyaanmu yang tadi, menurutku orang dewasa bersikap tidak peduli bukan berarti dia egois, mungkin saja dia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tidak peduli. Yah walaupun mungkin ada sebagian orang yang benar-benar egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya tanpa ia didasari alasan apapun."

"Relatif maksudmu?" Tanyanya datar.

Aku mengangguk pelan kepadanya. Sepertinya dia begitu cepat untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu Maysa?"

Eh? Aku benar-benar terkejut, Cerdas! Bocah ini bertanya langsung ke inti masalahku.

"Ak-"

"Pairo, ini eskrimnya, ayo pulang!"

Seseorang menyela ucapanku dengan suara baritonnya. Dan kupikir itu adalah kakaknya yang telah kembali. Aku segera menolehkan pandanganku ke sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

Tak ada keraguan apapun saat aku menatap tajam mata hitam milik pria didepanku ini. Pria itu juga balik menatapku dengan begitu dingin dan sangat seperti mengintimidasi. Tapi aku tidak takut sedikitpun walau untuk menoleh dan melepaskan tatapanku darinya.

Ini menarik! kupikir, tatapan itu begitu langka untuk sebagian orang yang memilikinya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, walau untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Karna baru kali ini aku mendapat tatapan seserius dan sebegitu menusuk bila itu adalah benda tajam.

"Eh? Kakak kumohon.,sebentar saja yah.. aku masih ingin bersama kak Maysa"

Aku segera memicingkan mataku kearah Pairo. Ini aneh! Sekarang dia merengek layaknya anak kecil manja yang minta dibelikan eskrim, dan sekarang dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kak'.

"Kita harus pulang." kakaknya berkata seraya menarik tangan adiknya.

"Tidak mau! Kak Maysa, kenalkan ini kakakku namanya Kuroro," ucap Pairo sambil meronta.

"Pairo!" kakaknya membentak dengan raut dingin diwajahnya.

Waw! Sorot mata itu benar-benar membuatku kagum. Itu terlalu dingin bagi seorang kakak terhadap adiknya menurutku-Sangat tajam, dan menyakitkan. Yah, aku bisa melihat itu, cara seorang kakak menatap adiknya dengan begitu dingin, terlalu berlebihan! Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyapa dan berkata 'Itu bukan sikap yang pantas untuk kau berikan kepada adikmu yang berusia Sembilan tahun.' kepada laki-laki didepanku ini. Tapi, tentu saja ku urungkan. Mungkin aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Dan siapa yang menyangka, begitu sulit untukku agar tidak tersenyum saat ini. Tapi tentu saja dengan susah payah aku mempertahankan ekspresi datar agar tetap terjaga diwajahku. Yah, saat ini aku sangat ingin sekali tersenyum. Senyuman miris lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, konflik antara kakak dan adik yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku ini bukanlah urusanku. Ini benar-benar tidak ada kepentingannya denganku, jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku hanya diam mengamati. Atau mungkin mengawasi,

"Kak Maysa pandai melukis, kakak nanti saat aku sudah besar, aku akan jadi seperti apa?" bocah itu berkata kepada kakaknya dengan tatapan sedikit berbinar. Benar-benar khas seorang anak kecil, seperti kucing manis yang memuakkan.

Aku tak menyangka perubahan sikap bocah ini bisa berubah secepat itu.

"Kau bebas menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi sekarang, ayo kita pulang" kakaknya membalas masih dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya, dia juga sedikit mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adiknya.

Kalau kulihat dari penampilan, sepertinya umur kakaknya tidak begitu jauh denganku. Dia juga mengenakan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas sepertiku. Yang membedakan hanya almamater yang dipakainya saja.

"Eh, janji ya?" ucap Pairo memohon sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah kakaknya.

Tapi sepertinya kakaknya tidak peduli sedikitpun, dan langsung menarik tangan adiknya dengan paksa. Aku bisa melihat itu, kakakknya berjalan dengan menarik tangan adiknya yang begitu meronta untuk minta dilepaskan.

"Kak Maysa! Aku akan pastikan itu, kita akan segera bertemu lagi!" ucap Pairo setengah berteriak.

Dasar! Bocah itu masih sempat-sempatnya! Dan sekarang aku melihat mereka masuk kedalam sebuah mobil Sedan hitam yang terparkir di pinggiran taman ini. Dan didetik selanjutnya mobil itu melaju pergi.

Dan itu bagus, sekarang aku sendiri lagi di bangku taman ini.

Tapi kupikir, tadi itu adalah wajar untuk adiknya yang berusia Sembilan tahun bersikap seperti itu kepada kakaknya. Hanya kakaknya saja yang begitu cuek dan terlalu dingin memperlihatkan rasa kepedulian terhadap adiknya. Entahlah!

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Wajar?

Apakah bocah itu bersikap wajar terhadapku? Tidak! Dia tidak bersikap wajar saat bersamaku.

Apa bocah itu gila? Miris! Menurutku dia tidak gila, dia waras. Kurasa aku yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya, bahkan aku yakin dia sangat cerdas. Dia seperti sedang memainkan sebuah sandiwara, mungkin? yah aku yakin itu! Dia berbohong. Tapi, untuk apa?

Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan sifat aslinya lebih dominan ke yang mana. Entah saat bersamaku, atau sesaat setelah kakaknya datang. Ah sudahlah! Itu bukanlah urusanku!

Aku melihat sekilas jam ditanganku, pukul 15.00 P.M

Kupikir, ini sudah waktunya aku harus pulang.

*Drt Drt Drt*

Suara getar itu?

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat sebuah _handphone_ sedang tergeletak di samping kiri bangku taman ini. Tapi, milik siapa? Apa milik bocah itu? kulihat _handphone_ itu bergetar seperti ada panggilan masuk.

Apa kutinggalkan begitu saja? Tapi, taman ini lumayan ramai untuk orang yang lewat berlalu-lalang. Haruskah kuangkat? Tentu saja itu bukanlah urusanku. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu penting? Kupikir ragu-ragu bukanlah solusinya.

Aku langsung mengambil handphone itu dan menyentuh tombol hijau yang tertera dilayarnya-yah, _handphone_ ini _touchscreen_.

_From father_? Kurasa dari ayahnya.

"Hal-"

'Halo? Kuroro? Apa kalian sudah selesai dari makam ibumu? Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang, ayah tidak mau menunggu lama untuk segera ke bandara.' Ucap seseorang dari seberang sana dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Halo? Maaf tuan, aku bukan Kuroro, sepertinya orang yang anda maksud menjatuhkan _handphone_nya." Balasku dengan nada se-sopan mungkin.

'Oh, benarkah? Apa kau bisa mengantarkan _handphone_ itu kembali?'

Bagaimana ini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, bahkan hanya untuk mengembalikan _handphone_ ini, aku harus segera pulang. Tapi-

'Bagaimana?'

Orang ini begitu mendesakku!

"Ya, tentu saja. Anda hanya harus memberitahukan alamatnya" ucapku meyakinkan.

'Terima kasih, akan segera kukirimkan lewat pesan'

"Ya" balasku singkat seraya menyentuh tombol merah-tanda mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Kuakui, _Handphone_ ini bukanlah urusanku! Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku harus konsisten untuk mengembalikannya.

'Kak Maysa! Aku akan pastikan itu, kita akan segera bertemu lagi!'

Aku teringat akan kata-kata bocah itu sebelum dia pergi. Oh aku bersumpah demi apapun, bocah itu pasti sengaja meninggalkan _handphone_ kakaknya disini. Yah sejak kakaknya datang tadi aku tak melihatnya duduk dibangku taman ini sedikitpun, jadi tak mungkin bisa berada disampingku kalau bukan bocah itu yang meletakkannya.

"_Damn!_"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?! Apa karna aku yang terlalu serius memperhatikan kakaknya? Bocah merepotkan itu! Memang menyebalkan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya!

*Drt Drt*

Suara getar yang begitu singkat dari _handphone_ itu kembali berbunyi, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dan aku segera membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat alamat yang tertera didalamnya.

#_New Message_

_From: Father_

Jln. Flowerin No. 1

"Jalan Flowerin nomor Satu? Itu 'kan!?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **_Hey guys_!Pengenalan tokoh lebih dalam mungkin akan ada di chapter depan. Dan setelah browsing dan browsing saya menemukan nama 'Maysa' yang artinya _Berjalan. _Hmm.. mungkin ini bisa dibilang perjalanan Kurapika. Apa ini sedikit melenceng ya? Ah yasudahlah baca dan review aja ya..

**And...Thanks for Ley-Line from; falilv. Sebuah lagu yang menginspirasi^^**


End file.
